The Snake's swan
by DementiaHasTakenOver
Summary: Eowyn tells the children of the kingdom a forgotten tale.
1. Chapter 1

Paste

**A/N so here's the other story. Not my best but certainly not my worst. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the rings.**

**Enjoy **

"Tell us a story! Oh yes! Yes! Oh pretty please! Please!" chorused the room of small children. The woman who had entered the room let out a small chuckle, always having a small spot for children.

"Very well. What kind of story would you like to hear?" she mused. All of the children became quiet for a minute.

"Lady Eowyn, could you tell a story we haven't heard before?" a chorus of agreement echoed all throughout the small room. Lady Eowyn seemed deep in thought before she finally consented.

"How about the tale of the swan and the snake?'

The children's eyes grew wide and they leaned forward, trying to contain their excitement at the thought of a great storyteller spinning a tale.

"Once upon a time…"

"There once was a princess who was all alone and very sad. Since she was so sad, she seemed heartless. So everyone in the kingdom called her the Ice princess. All throughout her childhood people had fallen. Her parents and her friends all seemed to go without saying goodbye. Except her brother who cherished her so. And her uncle who loved her like a daughter and cousin who fiercely protected her from all danger. But there was on e other. He was known as the snake man. He was cunning and sneaky which is why he was made to be the king's counselor.

Now this man loved her so and she loved her brother and her cousin. But one day the ice princess's brother and cousin were sent out to battle and the princess felt even more alone. The snake man followed her, like a shadow, before she finally noticed him. He gave her all his attention and took away the loneliness she had grown so accustomed to. This frightened her so she attempted to push him away, which only made him try harder. He deemed her his 'swan' and so in favor, she pushed him farther away. In doing so, she became restless and flighty.

This hurt the snake man. He became cruel and ruthless and manipulative, living up to his name. Then an evil sorcercer called upon the snake mans services. The sorcerer wanted power over the land where the king the snake man served. If the snake man aided the sorcerer, he would grant any wish that the snake man wanted. He immediately thought of his swan and agreed and parted ways. The kind became ill and within a matter of few weeks. The princess suspected that the snake man was behind so she began to resent him.

Then one morning the ice princess's brother came home with the body of her treasured cousin. He was badly injured, she wanted to heal him but it was too late. He was gone, just like her parents. The, without her knowledge, her brother had been banished. She welcomed the loneliness this time, not even hoping that the king would get better, for she it was all for naught. The snake man tried to comfort her but his words were poison dripping through his poised fangs, ready to strike and destroy her will against him. This caused the snake man to turn away from all good and to seek evil to make his swan love him.

Days after, a wise wizard came with three odd companions. He healed the king and made him see sense and banished the snake man. The war broke out. She defied orders and fought bravely, saving her uncle's life. She took the throne and restored her kingdom soon after the war was won and victorious shouts echoed across the vast lands. She never heard from the snake man again but she did become known as the greatest queen to rule over her kingdom."*1

The children were quiet for a moment, digesting the ending to her tale. They stared at her in silence and in return she stared out the stained glass window, remembering the past. A small child stood up and walked over to where Lady Eowyn sat. The child kneeled before the Eowyn and gingerly took her hand. She looked up into her glassy eyes and asked,

"Did the snake ever find happiness?"

A tear slipped over Lady Eowyn's cheek. She looked out the window once again and steadily said,

"I'd like to think so."

***1 **

**okay next chapters are alternate endings. And this is where they start.**

**Review please!**

**Love, Dementia.**

your document here...


	2. alternate ending 1

**Here is the alternate ending #1.**

**Starting from the *1 in the last chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Then one day, the snake man came to her and apologized for all the wrongs he had committed and admitted he was worthy of death and asked her to kill him if she would have any mercy upon him. He said that he couldn't bear living with the guilt of betraying the one he loved. Instead of death, she embraced him. She let him sat in the kingdom, living in peace."

The children were quiet for a moment. A small, fragile looking child raised his head and asked softly,

"Did they ever find happiness?"

Eowyn opened her mouth to answer but felt a cool, long hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Grima, her snake man. He looked down at her with love and saw it reflected back, he broke out into a huge smile. She placed a hand on her large stomach and he his smile grew even bigger.

"Yes," he said happily," I'd like to think so."


	3. alternate ending 2

**Here is the second alternate ending! It starts from *1 as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

"Then one day, the snake man came to her and apologized for all the wrongs he had committed and admitted he was worthy of death and asked her to kill him if she would have any mercy upon him. However the guards took him away without her consent. The snake man was tortured for all his wrongs and the princess could not stop it. Then finally the one man who had never left was gone."

Silence echoed throughout the room. Lady Eowyn stared outside the window, his screams ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes tightly only to snap them open again when a child touched her hand.

"Did the swan ever find happiness?" the child whispered.

She bowed her head and shut her eyes tightly, forcing her screams back down and struggling to keep tears from falling. She looked back up in to the childs imploring eyes and whispered in a broken voice,

"I'd like to think so."


End file.
